Zahra Namazi
Zahra, a character in the "''Endless Summer''" series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Zahra has black hair streaked with pink in an undercut, brown eyes and tanned skin. She wears a black jacket over a white shirt and a black choker. She also has piercings on her left ear and eyebrow. Personality Zahra is initially distant towards the rest of the group, but this can be changed with the right decisions. She also has a bit of a rebellious streak. In Book 2 Chapter 7, it is revealed that she loathes herself for being a bully. She believes that nothing bad should happen to nice people like Quinn. In the final chapter of book 2, she falls out of the helicopter window after Lundgren pulls her out. Her status is unknown. Relationships Your Character Zahra initially does not like your character but if you talk negatively about the wedding and prank Raj in Chapter 2, her relationship with you will increase. If you have a high enough relationship with Zahra by Chapter 15, she will not abandon you and instead stay and fight. Craig Craig and Zahra dated in their Freshman year. Back then, Craig was nerdy and enjoyed playing online computer games. After Craig got interested in football and started going to frat parties, Zahra felt abandoned and they broke up. When they're talking now, they're mostly arguing about unnecessary things. In Book 2, Craig and Zahra are starting to like each other again. They care for each other, but try to hide it behind snarky comments. When the tree that the Vaanti live in is under attack, Craig saves Zahra by picking her up and carrying her to safety. Zahra is touched and surprised by this gesture, but pretends to be angry. In Chapter 7, Zahra becomes upset when Quinn slips into a coma, and confides in Craig that she thinks Quinn doesn't deserve to be sick because of her innocence and purity, whereas she (Zahra) is "cruising through life". Craig sits next to her and comforts her, and she will eventually lean her head on his shoulder. Craig and Zahra will share a romantic kiss on New Years Day. Quinn Although she doesn't show it much, she does care for her. She believes Quinn is the nicest person she has ever known and thinks it's unfair that she's dying. Zahra confesses to Craig in Book 2, Chapter 7 that she thinks Quinn is nice, kind, willing to give, innocent and pure. Other Looks Zahra Arachnids.png|In Arachnids suit Zahra Arachnids2.png|As a Arachnids soldier Trivia * She is a member of a hacktivist group known as AZRA3L (Azrael) who were responsible for the 2015 Wall Street leaks. * Her sign in the Hadean Zodiac is Corvus, or the Crow. * According to the dossier, Zahra is revealed to be of Iranian descent. * Jake calls her Skrillex, because of her hair. * She has mentioned that she is on an FBI Watchlist due to her hacker affiliations. * Her Catalyst Idol reveals that she and Craig broke up because she didn't want to go to Frat parties with him anymore because he was getting drunk and flirting with other girls. Craig believed she only cares about herself and they broke up as a result. The scene flashes to five years later, roughly around 2022, where Zahra is a security chief working for Rourke. It is revealed that she was manipulating him and ruined all his work, leading to a confrontation where Zahra is stabbed and Rourke is shot. As they both bleed out, Zahra implies that Rourke murdered Craig. * She is an insomniac. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students